


黎际[番外一]同居那些事

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·《黎际》卷一番外·时间线为卷一22章起，正文没有涉及到的有关两位同居的那些事·借用同居三十题写的30件事情





	黎际[番外一]同居那些事

**Author's Note:**

> 为调整状态写的，随缘更新

《黎际》卷一番外·同居那些事1-10

 

1.入住的第一天晚上，各自失眠

喜提新房的两个人各自提着行李站在房门前的楼道外，一同沉默地看着紧闭的门许久，心情复杂地转头与对方对视几秒。

他们从彼此的眼神里看出不情不愿的挣扎与内心深处的纠结，虽然嘴上说着“其实同居也不是不可以”，但身体却依旧很诚实地拒绝接受这个事实，毕竟突然有这么一天，另一个人要跟你一块生活，而自己单身惯了一个人浪惯了，要说服自己还是非常艰难的。

眼前这个人即将要跟你一起住了，你有什么感想？

金博洋第十次按下自脑海冒出来的想要逃跑的念头。

羽生结弦第十次按下自心头冒出来的想要退后的念头。

他们面对面地对望一分钟，金博洋背包上挂出来的小蜘蛛侠与羽生结弦行李箱上放着的Pooh也好像在互相对望着，最后两个人认命地准备推开房门进去，等羽生结弦把门打开以后，房门正向他们敞开，新房即将给予他们拥抱，两个人却又一起堵在门口，谁也不先移动，破有种在玩一二三木头人谁先动谁就输的既视感。

“请、请进……”

“你先进……”

直到客气几分钟的两个人终于坚持不下去了，尴尬地笑了笑，一同抬脚往门里头走去，偏偏又恰巧一起卡在门口。

“……”

要不要这么默契啊？进个门而已！而且这门也太小了吧！

两个人又默契自觉地后退一步，四目相对两脸懵懵。

所以到底是怎样啦，到底进不进门啊？这都多少点了还要不要睡觉了？

进门两分钟尴尬一小时的两个人终于正常起来，一前一后地进了房。

忧心忡忡的金博洋进门后的第一件事就是先看看这里到底有没有传说中的两间房间，左看又看，居然被桌布给吸引了——羽生结弦早在之前就来过这里布置房间，房子里的很多东西都是按照他的安排摆放的，而这个桌布，选的是他喜欢的天蓝色。

虽然金博洋知道是巧合，因为羽生结弦从来没有问过他喜欢什么颜色，但人嘛，总会因为看到自己喜欢的东西而感到欣喜，在线暴躁的哨兵就莫名地被这种方式给安抚住了，虽然金博洋认为被一块桌布吸引了这件事很……匪夷所思。

不多时，金博洋的精神向导出现了，白虎在他脚下安静坐着，动动耳朵，好奇地向四处张望，等金博洋去阳台放置他带过来的多肉植物时，白虎突然兴奋地东闯西跑，围着整间房跑，跑着跑着，居然又出现了一只白狐，一路一虎一狐你追我赶嘤嘤呜呜，打打闹闹又欢欢喜喜，两精神向导好不亲昵，好不快活，惹的金博洋黑着脸盯着放飞自我的白虎，怒其放肆哀其疯癫，光天化日之下这么浪，是想怎样？人家向导还在家呢，你这让我怎么解释？

在厨房的羽生结弦闻声出来想看发生了什么事，无言地看着抱着滚到一块的白虎和白狐，沉默了一秒，向同样沉默的金博洋看去。

两个人交换了一个“你看到了是它们先动手的不关我事”的眼神，然后事不关己当做无事发生继续去做自己的事。

入住第一天的相处模式依旧客气有礼，连吃个饭都要礼让三分，别的就更不用说了，两个人就跟自带一面厚玻璃似的，划分清楚活动范围界限，规定使用卫生间的时间，定下睡觉起床上班下班的计划表，安排星期几谁做饭谁洗碗，打死都不往前靠一步。

被自己定的死规矩折腾来折腾去，满脑子“还不如去天桥下睡”的想法，金博洋把一切行李收拾完毕后，在自己的房间里盯着铺好的噗黄色的床单愣了足足有一分钟。

哈？金博洋想起来羽生结弦跟他说过对方替他选了床单颜色。

“……”这很明显就是羽生结弦喜欢的款式。

算了，毕竟人家都安排好了，也不好意思说什么。金博洋再怎么纠结也不至于跟床单过不去，想了想，还是决定先睡个好觉，其他事明天再说，睡一觉就完事了，他往床上一躺，放空自己准备入睡。

晚上2点钟，第八次睁开眼睛的金博洋失眠中。

不行啊还是没办法冷静淡定镇定地接受自己跟另外一个人同居！在我隔壁睡着的是一个未结合向导一个向导！我还是个年纪轻轻的未结合哨兵，不该这么早承担这种罪过！

失眠的金博洋在床上翻来滚去，最终决定开门出去透透气，脑子迷糊习惯性还以为自己一个人住的金博洋打开门后就后悔了，万一他吵醒了还在睡觉的羽生结弦……那……

他一抬眼就看到半夜在阳台看星星的羽生结弦，羽生结弦感应到金博洋的目光似的转过头来看他。

好巧啊，你也失眠。

两个人尬笑了一会，一分钟后一起在阳台站着抬头望天，中间隔了有几米远。

沉默是远处的大桥，一条大河波浪卷。

两个人感受着夜晚喧嚣的风，又过了一分钟，最后还是决定回去睡觉。

“晚安。”羽生结弦回房前说。

“晚安。”金博洋点头回道。

也不知道是不是一定要得到一个对方所说的“晚安”，就像被施了个魔咒似的，反正在后半夜，两个人睡得都还挺安稳。

 

2.一同外出购物，他喜欢吃甜的

很少有闲情逸致逛超市的金博洋今天跟着羽生结弦一块外出购物采购食材。

金博洋平时都在警局食堂里吃饭，因工作而忙的不可开交的时候就在办公室里泡面吃，三餐不怎么规律，所幸也没落下胃病，既然能好好活着，对吃的其实没什么强烈的欲望。

但羽生结弦就不一样了，因为他会做饭，对吃的要求自然高一点。联塔合盟一直将稀有的向导当宝贝女儿掌上明珠养，向导们都是要被保护起来的，大多数向导最终的归宿是与命定的哨兵结合一同生活，传统的思想观念便是哨兵负责耕田向导负责织布，因此给向导安排的课程都是偏生活类的，几乎每个向导都点满了生活必需技能。

虽然羽生结弦不是一个普通的向导，但他也终归是个向导，自然也学过做饭之类的技能。凭他科科近乎满分的逆天操作，也不怪乎能够成为众多哨兵的理想对象。

意外与“众多哨兵”成为情敌的金博洋此刻还不自知，满心只想着什么时候逛完超市。

“博洋，你有什么特别想吃的吗？”在金博洋前面走着的羽生结弦转头问。

金博洋刚从糖果区转回来，心不在焉地答：“没有。”

羽生结弦看出来金博洋不在状态，停了脚步，他看着金博洋，又问：“博洋，你怎么了？”

“啊？没事啊。”金博洋一脸茫然。

“你不太喜欢跟我一起……嗯，出来逛街吗？”羽生结弦问。

金博洋察觉到羽生结弦语气里的小心翼翼，忙解释道：“不是不是，我没有不喜欢。”

“真的吗？”羽生结弦很认真地又问了一遍。

“真的真的。”金博洋真诚地回答，“我只是还不习惯……”

同样也不怎么习惯的羽生结弦也很无奈，他想了想，建议道：“不习惯的话，不如我们多逛会？”

震惊的金博洋：“……”

于是两个人莫名其妙地又逛了一个下午，金博洋还被羽生结弦顺手塞了一支草莓味的棉花糖，他迟疑了一会，低头小小地咬了一小口，适度的甜味让人心情愉悦，满是欢喜。

“你喜欢吗？”羽生结弦问。

舔着嘴唇上的甜味的金博洋点头，顺口说了一句，“嗯，我喜欢吃甜的。”

羽生结弦笑眯眯，只觉得自己也好像跟着吃了一块糖似的。

 

3.半夜一起看恐怖电影，很认真地讨论剧情

“博洋，你在看电影？”

“嗯，一起吗？”

“感谢邀请。”

大晚上难得闲来无事的两个人坐在沙发上，隔着一个人的座位，一同地看着面前iPad上正在播放的电影画面。

几分钟后，羽生结弦皱着眉看着画面上出现的鬼影，出声道：“这是……什么电影？”

金博洋想了想，“老王推给我看的……恐怖电影？你觉得如何？”

羽生结弦点头评价道：“哦。”

哦？哦？？

金博洋诧异地转头看了羽生结弦一眼，一脸严肃的羽生结弦继续看着电影，全神贯注，仿若已入无他人之境，只沉迷在自己的世界里，金博洋挑了挑眉，又转过头去看电影了。

全程听着电影里主角尖叫呐喊声的两个人安静如鸡。

电影播到末尾，金博洋又问了羽生结弦观后感如何，羽生结弦评价道：“嗯。”

嗯？嗯？？

“它就这么不值得您评价一下吗？”金博洋哭笑不得。

“博洋好像也没什么反应啊。”羽生结弦回道。

“我是因为觉得剧情不够真实，没什么好怕的。”金博洋诚实答道，“比我平常见的……差的远了。”

“所见略同。”羽生结弦点头赞同。

达成共识的两个人又交流了几句，这场电影就结束了，金博洋转头给王金泽发去一条信息。

“测试完毕，这部电影不太好看，你下次再推给我好看恐怖又血腥的恐怖电影呗。”

王金泽被震住了，回复：“哥啊，你一个人看完了？”

“羽生跟我一起看的。”

王金泽呵呵一笑，想起之前从这两个人身边路过的场景，那一张张血肉模糊的照片跟那一段段令人头疼的对话，简直永生难忘。

“你两凑一块，挺好。”王金泽最后这么感叹道。

 

4.一方的起床气，门都锁了看不见的

同居了几天，同居舍友有没有起床气，金博洋是不知道了，为避免发生意外，他睡觉前习惯性地锁死了门，差点把自己锁在里面，更别说了解离他这么远的羽生结弦早上是什么样子的了，而两个人规定了使用卫生间的时间，从来就没撞一块过，就算撞一块了，都会客气地礼让保持微笑，这一天的心情都被对方的假笑给带跑偏了，哪能生出一点起床气来面对对方啊。

研究证明，早起的舍友给你一点微笑的阳光，你就可以明媚灿烂一整天，而这样的早晨打开方式让羽生结弦跟金博洋提高了工作效率，更加积极地面对生活，日子过的更加和谐愉快。

金博洋表示这很不错，要继续保持，再接再厉，砥砺前行，羽生结弦表示这将有助于保持高质量的生活水平，连带着二队全体警员们都变得阳光起来，工作再艰辛也要保持向上的心态，一队三队的同事们看的啧啧称奇。

但有这么一天，金博洋睡得晚了些，没有按时起床，早起穿戴整齐的羽生结弦心有疑惑，犹豫了一下，最终还是站在了金博洋房门前，抬起手，迟疑又迟疑，终是轻轻敲了敲门，以图提醒金博洋。

“博洋，你怎么了？”想到金博洋的手还受了伤，也不知道是不是又瞒着其他伤，羽生结弦不禁担心地出声道。

房间里没有反应。羽生结弦又敲了敲门，力度比之前更大些，提高了音量又喊：“博洋！”

过了许久，房间里才传来声音回应，虽然隔着一道房门，声音却很清晰。

“再睡五分钟！”金博洋喊道，语调让羽生结弦听来，竟有些软糯，还带了点撒娇的意味。

……这一定是错觉。羽生结弦想，快住脑。

羽生结弦无奈地看着腕表，嗯，再过五分钟……开车开快点应该不会迟到。

那就多睡一会吧。羽生结弦坐在沙发上等着金博洋醒来，想。

虽然他心里其实更想看迷迷糊糊说这话的金博洋是什么样子的。

他开始想象，拿见过的金博洋的精神向导作模板想象——

嗯，像小老虎一样的话，想必是比较可爱的。

羽生结弦忍不住地笑了笑。

 

5.做饭，被抓住了胃心甘情愿地当迷弟

羽生结弦会做饭，恰巧，金博洋会吃。

虽然金博洋对吃的没什么太大的欲望，但作为一个体力消耗大、总是要跑跑跑追追追的哨兵刑警，还是非常需要吃好睡好的。

在金博洋养伤期间，羽生结弦更是无微不至，细心体贴，在吃的方面几乎是无所不能，有求必应，金博洋感动地都要落泪了。

“羽生，今天也……”

“也一如既往。”

金博洋看着面前的一大桌菜，咽了咽口水，表情微动。

“这么吃下去，不胖才怪咧。”金博洋小声碎碎念。

“将你喂胖是我荣幸之至。”羽生结弦一本正经地说道。

金博洋有时候受不了羽生结弦这样的一本正经，他认命，说：“行吧，遵命，先生。”

不过谁让羽生结弦总能抓住他的胃呢，金博洋心甘情愿地当迷弟。

“如果能一直这样……”金博洋将声音再压低些，羽生结弦在一边收拾着碗筷，还是听到了。

羽生结弦的第一反应是，有何不可呢？

可这个念头很快就被他压了下去，他甩了甩头想让自己清醒一点。

太过美好的时光，终究是会过去的啊。

他转头看向正低着头研究胡萝卜为什么能做的这么好吃的金博洋，轻轻地叹了叹。

未来陪在你我身边的，也不一定就是现在的你和我啊。

 

6.大扫除，家政全能先生上线？

总免不了要大扫除一次，两个人准备在周末大搞一场扫除。先前还没入住，羽生结弦便一个人承包打扫了整个房子，金博洋还是很过意不去的。

“放着我来。”金博洋向羽生结弦承诺自己可以打扫好，好歹他也一个人住惯了，虽然经常因为忙于工作而很少打理，但打扫房子还是可以的，OK的，完全没问题的。

羽生结弦发出疑问的声音：“嗯？”

金博洋发出肯定的声音：“嗯！”

于是两个人就开始了一场近乎“毁天灭地”的大扫除。

羽生结弦心情复杂地看着暴力执行清除任务的哨兵先生，卷着袖子考虑自己该不该参与进去。

“博洋。”一直盯着金博洋的羽生结弦突然道。

“怎么了？”金博洋从阳台处偏过身子抬头回应。

羽生结弦指了指自己的脸，道：“脸上脏了一块。”

沉浸在自己清除任务的金博洋大概脑子不太清醒，闻言凑上前仔细看了一会羽生结弦的脸，不解道：“没有啊。”

羽生结弦：“……”

意识到自己好像做出了类似“索吻”的事情，羽生结弦心情更复杂了。

所以说为什么会想到这个啊？

他不着痕迹地往后退了退，然后无奈地转身找了一条干净的毛巾，替还茫然着的金博洋轻轻擦去脸上那明显的灰迹。

“我说的是你啊。”羽生结弦道。

小花猫。

 

7.浏览过去的相片，他不为人知的一面

金博洋在打扫的时候，无意中发现了一本他从没见过的相册，他想，这是羽生结弦的。

这本相册黑底镶金边，封面中间是一片羽毛的样式，封面最下边刻着一行金博洋没能看懂的字，是定制款，而相册看上去并不厚重，好像只有薄薄几张，兴许是没有太多照片收藏，撑不起来。

一直将它带在身边，一定很珍视吧。

本着不窥探他人隐私的原则，金博洋没有去碰那本相册。虽然他很好奇，但羽生结弦不说的事情，他绝对不会提起。每个人都有过往，并不是每一件事情都是值得回忆的。

金博洋也有一本相册，在父母家里存着，突然想来，也是许久没翻看过了，里面大多数都是爸妈和他的合照，还有小时候的照片，偶尔回想起来，还觉得挺有趣。

时光被照片封住，一瞬即成永恒。

相册替人保存着岁月与时光，它不可复制，也独一无二。

可羽生结弦的那些往事，与金博洋无关，金博洋也不一定能知晓，他们不曾参与彼此的过去，若以这种方式了解对方，已然是迟到了许多年。

金博洋心下有些黯然，随即转身去处理别的事了。等他再次回来，却发现羽生结弦坐在沙发上，正在静静地翻看那本相册。

金博洋能看的出来羽生结弦此时的神情，满是怀念与眷恋。

到底是怎样的过去，能让人如此怀念呢？

然而此时不该多一个人打扰，金博洋正打算转身悄悄离开，却被反应过来的羽生结弦喊住。

“博洋，”羽生结弦略弯了弯眼睛，“辛苦了。”

“……应、应该做的。”金博洋不太好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻尖，“呃，你要是忙的话我先……”

羽生结弦轻轻合上相册，淡淡道：“没有什么要忙的事。”

金博洋倒不再说话了，只沉默地看着那本被合上的相册，只觉得它就像一道被合上的门一样，也不知道还有没有重开的那一天。

羽生结弦好似察觉到金博洋的视线直落在他手上的相册上，微愣了一下，随即他抬眼看着金博洋，试探地问：“要看一看吗？”

“啊？”金博洋反应过来，本想说是不是自己的动作太过明显，他并不是有意的，只是一瞬的目光时间太过短暂，而羽生结弦却又恰巧能捕抓得到。

“可以吗？”金博洋同样也试探地问了一句。

“没有关系，”羽生结弦示意金博洋可以坐到他身边，“里面的照片并不多，很快就能看完的。”

金博洋不知为何，心里头泛上一股子酸涩。

就像是说，能值得回忆的事情并不多，很快就能数完的。

羽生结弦先指着封面上最下边那一行字，用的是他的母语，他说：“这是我母亲在我九岁生日时，与这本相册一起送给我的一句话。”

金博洋只能认出上面的“结弦”二字。

“这句话的意思是，”羽生结弦微微一笑，眼神温柔，“‘愿结弦做一个开心的人’。”

金博洋眨着眼，久久地看着这句话。

“很简单的话是不是？”羽生结弦继续笑着，然后叹一声，“啊，可是也很难做到啊。”

自他十岁觉醒为向导开始，一切都不再那么纯粹了，简单与开心都是奢侈。

金博洋神情微动，终是安静地继续听着羽生结弦的话。

羽生结弦翻开了第一页，一整页的上面只放了一张照片，他道：“这是我小时候的照片——嗯，大概是一岁多的时候拍的吧，父亲说每次看到这张照片就回忆起来他为我取名的那个时候，做父亲的总是难得温情吧。”

金博洋难得见到这样的羽生结弦，看着照片里乖巧可爱的小孩，看着照片一张张留下了对方逐渐长大的模样，安静地不敢出声，他生怕一出声，就惊扰了一只偶然栖息的飞鸟，闻声恍然，便离他远去。

而后他又想，若能见到以前的羽生，那该多好啊，他就将那个少年带走然后一起跑掉，去玩，去浪，去很多地方，去走很多的路。

可惜这都是如果。

浏览照片就在此刻结束，像一个音符落定戛然而止。

金博洋转头看着羽生结弦。

“没有了。”羽生结弦略带了些歉意道，“到我九岁，照片就不再有了。”

从头到尾，竟不过寥寥几张。

“怎么会……”金博洋不禁开口问。

“我十岁觉醒为向导，很早就去合盟学习了。很长一段时间，我没能见到我的父母。”羽生结弦解释道，语气平静，他合上了相册，像封存了过去短暂的童年时光，干脆利落地结束了回忆。

金博洋有些难过。他没有想到在一个本该拥有最美好的童年回忆的年纪里，羽生结弦竟早就被迫成长为一个合格的向导，父母不在身边，独自一人地面对许多事情，也没能多陪着父母几年，当羽生结弦成长为一个强大的向导，他身边近乎没有一个亲近的人，也没有人可以听他倾诉、亲眼见证他一路的艰苦，而岁月逐渐拉长与父母之间的距离，到头来他依旧孑然一身。

金博洋此刻庆幸自己如此幸运，他十三岁觉醒为哨兵，还算拥有过无忧无虑的几年童年时光，对比很多人，他无疑是得到上苍眷顾的。

他试着感同身受，却觉得更心疼三分。

羽生结弦感知到金博洋此时的情绪，问：“博洋，你……怎么突然难过起来？”

“……没事。”金博洋下意识地摸了摸自己的脸颊，“我……我就是突然觉得，你很厉害，如果换做是我，我可能做不到像如今的你这样，能遇见你是、是我的荣幸。”

如果是我，我可能做不到像你这样坚韧、强大又依旧温柔。

你是独一无二，不可复制的。

你是现在在我面前的羽生结弦。

明明闪闪发光站在面前的人是你啊，是我该感谢能够遇见你啊。

羽生结弦没能知道金博洋此刻的心绪，他只是在想——从没有一个人愿意倾听他的过去，很多人都只见过他的这一面，谁愿意多花心思再往前见一见过去的他呢？哪怕金博洋只是一时好奇，羽生结弦也觉得好像有什么被金博洋弥补上了——迟到了很多年的，一个见面。

羽生结弦看了金博洋一眼，在心里说了一句，谢谢。

谢谢你，此生与我相逢。

 

8.吐槽对方的生活习惯，感觉良好

同居几天以来，两个人并没有发现对方有什么令人难以忍受的生活习惯。

这是因为同住在一片屋檐下的他们以房子中间为界限，硬是给划出了一条隔离线，清清楚楚明明白白地给划分成两地，各自有各自的活动范围，除了大扫除与一些必要的吃饭、路过等日常之外，基本上不会过分逾越跨界。

这也是为了保证孤向寡哨在同一处不会犯错而采取的必要措施之一。

而两位在警局工作的先生，其实也很少在这里相处，很多时候只是闲暇时回来吃个饭、睡个觉，因此也没有太多的近距离接触，两个人都刻意地注意到这些问题，虽然有时候他们就像两块磁铁，不知不觉就往对方靠近，反应过来时无可奈何。

他们在工作上的表现越默契，相处的模式就越自然，相像的地方就越多。

比如金博洋受羽生结弦影响，会按时到点地安排工作与休息时间，比如羽生结弦受金博洋影响，会改变自己的饮食习惯与穿衣习惯，甚至有一些他们本身并不太乐意做的事或者并未有过的生活习惯，都因对方而悄然地做出了改变去适应磨合。

他们虽然才相处了几天，却好像就这样彼此依偎着过了很久、很久，像生来就该如此契合，如齿轮一般贴合。

有的时候就连金博洋自己都以为自己已经跟羽生结弦进行过精神结合了——因为太过自然又理所当然了。

当然，金博洋依旧很清醒，他还是一个未结合哨兵，毋容置疑的，因此他越加在意自己的言行举止，像是时刻在提醒自己与羽生结弦，他们实际上还是未结合的，还是要注意距离与影响。

羽生结弦恍然大悟，啊，对喔。于是他也越来越谨慎。

两个人又维持着不近不远的关系。

不过在外人看来，并没有什么区别。

坐在办公区的警员甲突然八卦道：“我看金队与羽生顾问，不像是你们说的结合关系啊？他们都不像周法医他们这么亲近。”

警员乙道：“那是你眼瞎，你再瞅瞅，你再看看，就他俩那对视的眼神，那表情，那动作，不是结合关系谁信啊！”

警员甲看着不远处正在讨论案情的金博洋跟羽生结弦，试着根据警员乙的提醒戴上了滤镜观察一番，竟真是觉得那两人哨有情向有意，不由得感叹：

“确是我眼瞎，正主都发糖了，我也不好意思再骗自己了。”

说来该信，有时候爱情并不是自己先发现的，而是别人看出来的。

古人诚不欺我也。

 

9.相隔两地的电话，其实他们用电波联系

金博洋没有羽生结弦的联系号码，羽生结弦也没有金博洋的联系号码，那他们怎么联系呢？

因为他们几乎形影不离啊，整天腻在一起，衣食住行都跟对方有关，还至于用传统工具联系对方吗？

不过有时候金博洋要出外勤跑一趟，免不了要离开羽生结弦几天，但是他目前也没有义务要跟羽生结弦汇报自己的情况，查到的信息也由其他警员传达，完全用不着他来做传递信息的工作。

而每次回来警局后，只要金博洋一个点头一个眼神，羽生结弦基本上能明白对方的意思，也点头会意，两人的交流就这么结束了。

路过的金镇瑞叹为观止，心想这两人脑袋上大概都装着大家都看不到的独家频道的天线，只有对方才能接收到传递给彼此的信号。

二队的一众单身哨兵简直要被这奇葩的交流方式给酸死了，只觉得满空气都是甜蜜的味道。

路过二队办公区的金杨嗅觉灵敏地捕抓到一股子酸味，诧异道：“你们二队这怎么这么酸呐？”

坐在门口的警员甲戴着墨镜道：“不仅要被酸死，我们还要被闪瞎了。”

状况外的羽生结弦跟金博洋一头雾水地一同往办公区看了看。

“什么情况？”金博洋纳闷。

羽生结弦回忆着前几天，好像也是这种场景，便淡然道：

“无事，常规操作。”

 

10.飙车，车技一流的时速

羽生结弦会飙车这件事，金博洋猜到过，但没想到他居然亲自体验了一把。

因赶着去市中心的检察院处理事情，金博洋必须要在短短五分钟里从警局飞奔过去，时任金博洋专属司机的羽生结弦自然自告奋勇地开车带金博洋一程，经过几个红绿灯，司机先生硬是从绿灯消失的前一秒掐准时针逆天而行地一路直奔检察院，把一辆有点坏坏的轿车开成一辆拉风又时尚的赛车，硬是把并不宽的马路开成自己家的停车场，羽生结弦的车技简直一流水平，令坐在副驾驶座上东倒西歪的金博洋拍手称奇。

到点下车后的金博洋赶紧撑着车子缓一会，他差点坐晕了，竟然还有点隐约想吐的感觉。

以前只有他开车跑甩别人的份，没想到今天他也成了被别人用车甩的那个人。

金博洋着实很惆怅。

“时间还早，你可以再休息一会。”羽生结弦从驾驶座中出来，一脸淡定地递了一瓶水给金博洋。

金博洋心情复杂地接过水，开了瓶盖喝了几口，起身调整了一下呼吸，几乎是咬牙切齿道：“真是谢谢你了……我先走了。”

“不客气。”羽生结弦点头道，“我在这等你回来。”

金博洋应了一声，连忙跑过对面，跑进检察院了，过了快半小时，他才从里头处理完事情回来。

坐在车里闲来无事的羽生结弦正低着头做数独，见金博洋回来了，拉开车窗向人示意。

金博洋站在副驾驶座门前，犹豫了几秒，才开门进去。

“羽生，”金博洋一进车就先开口道，“我跟你商量一件事。”

写着最后一道数独的羽生结弦抬头应道：“我在听。”

“你，你能不能，开慢一点？”金博洋提议道，车速太快，他跟不上啊。

“啊，没问题。”羽生结弦立即应允。

于是接下来的车程，羽生结弦将车开的贼慢，实在是快若赛车，慢若轮椅。金博洋有理由怀疑他现在要是下车，走路都比羽生结弦开的快。

但毕竟是他先说出来的提议……总不能打自己脸吧。金博洋憋着不说，不说。

可一路这么慢慢悠悠，竟生出些难得的安逸之感，他们的工作总是这么争分夺秒，很少能有这样的时刻。

慢到金博洋都快睡着了，靠在副驾驶座上昏昏欲睡。

羽生结弦瞥了一眼迷迷糊糊眯着眼头歪一边的金博洋，伸手悄悄地把车里的温度调高了一些。

微醺的暖意会让人更容易入睡，羽生结弦想起上次像这样陪着他的，还是他的白狐，小毛团窝到他身上蜷缩着睡，不让他孤身一个人。

而现在，有人在他身旁了。

期间金博洋恍惚地醒过一次，抬手揉着眼睛低声软软地问了一句现在去哪。

羽生结弦说：“回家。”

一句话胜似千百个精神安抚，金博洋应了一声，又重睡回去了。

羽生结弦笑了笑，抬眸往前面看去，此刻映在他眸中的，是在夜晚中亮起的群星，是逐渐蔓延开来的万家灯火。


End file.
